Unión familiar
by Eduvigius. V. M
Summary: ¿Y si Belloc no hubiese abandonado a Duncan en el desierto después de su transformación? ¿Y si Belloc no se hubiese rendido ante MEGTAF? ¿Y si Duncan no hubiese ido al baile? ¿Y si la vida de Duncan no fue tan tranquila como la pintaban? Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Y si Belloc no era tan mal padre como aparentaba?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Llevo un tiempo visitando esta comunidad a través de internet y, hace relativamente poco, decidí atreverme a escribir aquí. Me encanta la película Firebreather, no sé por qué, pero me encanta, y como he visto que había muy pocas historias de su temática, he reunido el valor suficiente para escribir una propia. Es mi primera vez escribiendo Fanfiction, ¡así que pido paciencia!****Los comentarios y las críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.****No soy dueña de Firebreather.**

"¡Este es Duncan, mi heredero!"

Por un momento pensó que su corazón había dejado de latir. El aire se le atascó en la garganta y se le secó la boca. Los ojos se abrieron con pánico y en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que su padre acababa de decir: mi heredero… ¡¿Qué cojones significaba eso?! "Que eres el heredero, pedazo de imbécil, eso es lo que significa. Este psicópata quiere que ocupes su lugar" quiso abofetearse por su pregunta estúpida. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a significar? Belloc pretendía convertirlo en un monstruo peor del que ya era, pretendía que abandonase la poca humanidad que le quedaba… que abandonase a su madre.

"Y, ¿qué pasa, ahora?" de todas las preguntas y maldiciones que se agolpaban en su cabeza, la más estúpida encontró el camino de salida a través de sus cuerdas vocales y sus labios. Ya no había marcha atrás y, en el fondo, sabía que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

Desde luego, no le gustó.

Lo último que vio antes de sumergirse en la ardiente fosa de roca fundida, fue la ardiente mirada de su padre, con un destello de expectación y calma. Como si estuviera esperando a que algo importante sucediera y, extrañamente, buscara infundirle algo de tranquilidad ante lo que acababa de pasar, como si intentara decirle que nada malo iba a pasarle. Por supuesto, no funcionó. El pánico y el odio se habían apoderado de su ser y, justo antes de sumergirse para, probablemente, morir, le pareció escuchar la atronadora voz de su padre decir:

"No mientras yo esté aquí"

Después de eso, estuvo demasiado ocupado intentando no ahogarse en lava como para pensar en qué demonios significaban aquellas palabras, o en si es que de verdad las había escuchado. Los escasos segundos en los que la densidad del magma le impidió salir a la superficie y respirar, fueron los más agonizantes de su vida. "Mentira" se dijo, "sabes perfectamente que él fue 10 veces peor que esto, y no fueron solo un par de segundos" se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso cuando sintió un calor abrasador en su pecho, tan intenso que creyó que acabaría por matarlo. Comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo extraño por todo el cuerpo y la mente comenzó a nublársele, entonces solo supo una cosa. Tenía que salir.

Sin saber de dónde había sacado las fuerzas, algo en él le hizo impulsarse hacia arriba, saliendo a la superficie como un proyectil, varios metros en el aire. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, llenó sus pulmones de aire y abrió los ojos, que, sin saberlo, habían estado cerrados. Su visión estaba rara, lo veía todo doble y las figuras bailaban ante él, como si intentaran confundirlo más de lo que ya estaba. No supo el momento en el que aterrizó, pero cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme, sus ojos fueron instintivamente a su cuerpo. Garras, cuernos, escamas, fuego. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asustarse de sí mismo cuando una extraña opresión en el pecho lo descolocó. Necesitaba liberación. Necesitaba respirar.

Un enorme torrente de llamas escapó de lo más profundo de su pecho, alcanzando la bóveda de piedra de la enorme caverna, esparciéndose por toda la cueva haciendo que, sin que él se diese cuenta, todos diesen un paso atrás mientras se cubrían de las amenazadoras llamas. Todos menos uno. Para cuando sus fuerzas remitieron y sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, solo alcanzó a ver la penetrante mirada de su padre, con un feroz brillo de orgullo.

En cuanto Duncan tocó el suelo, Belloc se apresuró a cambiar a su forma cuadrúpeda para descender a la plataforma inferior a recogerlo. Su enorme forma onduló elegantemente como una serpiente hasta posicionarse sobre su hijo, formando un escudo ante las miradas de ira, temor y repulsión. Su cola alanceándose pausadamente y sus garras preparadas para cualquier intento de ataque. Si alguno de ellos intentaba siquiera acercarse, no vacilaría en abrirse paso arrancando miembros. Los demás parecieron captar el mensaje, y es que ninguno era lo bastante estúpido como para atreverse a atacar a un padre protegiendo a sus crías. Y menos aun cuando Belloc era ese padre.

Viendo que sus súbditos comenzaban a retirarse, aun lanzando miradas asesinas destinadas al adolescente escudado bajo su colosal figura, decidió que era seguro marcharse. Volvió a adoptar su forma bípeda y mientras se incorporaba, recogió con mucho cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de su hijo. La tranquilidad asoló su cuerpo cuando notó cómo su diminuto corazón, dos veces más rápido que el suyo, latía correctamente dentro de su pecho. Su respiración era tranquila y acompasada y su transformación había desaparecido para volver a aflorar su aspecto humano. Con un gemido de cansancio y molestia ante la luz rojiza que desprendía la lava, aun inconsciente, Duncan rodó sobre su estómago para huir de la claridad, acurrucándose en la mano de su padre.

Belloc no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa divertida se deslizara por su cara. De haber sabido dónde estaba durmiendo, y dónde se estaba acurrucando, la situación habría sido muy distinta. Estuvo tentado de despertarlo para reírse de su expresión al darse cuenta de su situación, pero pensó que lo mejor sería llegar al nido y dejarle descansar. La transformación lo había dejado agotado y, su asombrosa demostración de poder, le habría gastado las fuerzas para varios días. "Mejor" se dijo. Así no tendría que pasarse la siguiente semana persiguiéndolo para evitar que se matase.

Con un último vistazo a su hijo, cerró el puño con sumo cuidado mientras salía de la caverna por donde habían venido. Llegó a la cueva de los cristales y, en lugar de dirigirse a la salida, se adentró por una galería ascendente oculta detrás de uno de los yacimientos de cristal. A pesar de sus atronadores pasos, su puño amortiguaba casi al completo los sonidos del exterior, así que Duncan continuaba durmiendo ajeno a lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba por pasar. Belloc quería que se mantuviera así hasta que hubiesen llegado a su cámara. Una vez dentro, la entrada no volvería a abrirse hasta que él lo precisara. El lugar idóneo para mantener a una cría hiperactiva, desobediente, enfadada, asustada y desorientada.

Pocos minutos de caminata después, divisó a lo lejos su nido. Un saliente de apenas 20 metros de alto, 60 de largo y 50 de ancho, lo bastante grande como para que él cupiese y sobrara metros en todas direcciones. La plataforma se hundía ligeramente en el centro y, toda ella, estaba cubierta de miles de pieles de todas las especies posibles, dando lugar a un gigantesco nido. Con cuidado de no despertar a su preciada carga, se acomodó en el enorme nido en sus cuatro patas como un majestuoso dragón. Por último, abrió su puño y depositó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo de su hijo entre sus enormes brazos, curvándolos a su alrededor a modo de protección. Observó cómo Duncan se estiraba hasta quedar completamente despatarrado, aun dormido, sin preocupación alguna. Se permitió una sonrisa sincera y cálida mientras depositaba su enorme cabeza sobre sus garras, bloqueando así el hueco entre sus brazos en el que se resguardaba el adolescente, mientras la entrada de la cueva se cerraba en silencio.

Toda precaución era poca, porque estaba seguro de que, de los dos, Duncan era el que más madrugaba.


	2. 2

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que siempre me ha dado mucha curiosidad la complicada relación que hay entre Duncan y su padre, así como también el pasado de Duncan que no se cuenta en la película. Esta historia, básicamente, se basa en eso, la relación padre/hijo y el truculento y doloroso pasado que tuvieron que vivir tanto Duncan como su madre. **

**¡Espero que os guste la historia!**

**PD: Nunca en mi vida he escrito un fanfic, siempre han sido historias de mi completa autoría, por lo que, si la personalidad de los personajes no es muy exacta, pido que no me riñáis por eso. La película solo te deja retazos, básicamente tienes que imaginártelo tú todo.**

**Sin más preámbulos ¡que comience el segundo capítulo! **

No tenía ni idea de cuánto había dormido, pero si sabía que se sentía como si un tanque le hubiese pasado por encima y hubiese dado marcha atrás. 3 veces.

Sentía los músculos agarrotados, la garganta seca, el estómago vacío y su cabeza parecía estar llena de helio. Podía jurar incluso que había sentido cómo le crujía la columna cuando, soltando un gemido de dolor y cansancio, se había desperezado. Algo que también era palpable era el bajo y acompasado sonido de su respiración. "_Un momento"_. Abrió los ojos espantado y fijó la vista en el techo rojizo que le cubría. "_Mi caja torácica no es del tamaño una casa". _Tardó un par de segundos en percatarse de que lo que tenía encima no era un techo. Era una cabeza. Su cabeza. La cabeza de su padre. "_Mierda"_

Lo primero que le indicó que alguien se había despertado fue el cambio en la respiración de su acompañante. Lo segundo fue que ese alguien estaba intentando huir por el único lugar de escape posible, causándole un agradable cosquilleo en el hueco entre su codo y su cabeza. Y lo tercero fue la maldición medio gritada, medio susurrada, que profirió aquel alguien.

"Santa mierda" una maldición entre desesperada y aterrorizada.

"_Está claro que el lenguaje de camionero es heredado de su madre" _y es que su reacción no había sido muy distinta a la suya la primera vez. Cuando se percató de que el adolescente tenía pensado saltar, dejó de lado la nostalgia para centrarse en la personita de la que tenía que encargarse. "_Has tenido que enfrentar peores situaciones, Belloc. Cuidar de un cachorro no debe de ser para tanto" _su intento de darse ánimos fue eclipsado por aquella vocecita en lo más profundo de su ser, esa que le ponía de los nervios la mitad de las veces. Y es que la maldita siempre llevaba razón. "_No es un cachorro cualquiera, es TU cachorro. Y lo más importante, de Margaret. Si quieres que no intente matarte, o peor, matarse a sí mismo, el rollo de rey despiadado y sanguinario no va a funcionar" _Y qué razón tenía la maldita.

"¿No crees que es un poco temprano para intentar matarse? Hay muchas otras cosas que podrías hacer, ¿no crees, cachorro?" Como era de suponer, aquello no hizo más que provocar que su huida pasara de nivel: Pies-de-plomo-que-si-no-se-despierta, a nivel: Corre Forest, CORRE.

Si, en momentos como ese, la herencia materna salía a flote. Teniendo sumo cuidado con su debilitado cuerpo, Belloc estiró un brazo y cerró su puño en torno al delgado cuerpo de su hijo adolescente, apartándolo rápidamente del borde del nido y usando su colosal cola como barrera-anti-caída. No podía arriesgarse a otro intento de suicidio, por lo menos no hasta que llegase el mediodía. Su currículo como padre estaba ya lo bastante vacío como para tener que restarle puntos por falta de precaución y responsabilidad ante el menor. "_Va a ser una semanita muy larga. Y no sé quién lo pasará peor" _podía sentir perfectamente los pataleos y los manotazos que Duncan asestaba a su puño para liberarse, expresando más desesperación que otra cosa. "_Nota mental: para cuidar de un niño, no hace falta traumarle" _15 puntos menos. Claustrofobia. ¿Cómo demonios podía llamarse padre si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el motivo de su angustia no era otro que él mismo? Miedo a los espacios cerrados, añadámosle la oscuridad y la presión. Y ¿cómo iba a saberlo si, la última vez que lo vio, Margaret aún podía cogerle en brazos? _"Bien hecho genio, aunque apuesto a que todavía podría con él. Está en los huesos, ¿hace cuánto que no come en condiciones? Más te vale ponerte las pilas, majestad, porque como padre, apestas" _En serio, ¿por qué siempre tenía razón? Mejor empezar a moverse.

"Ahora voy a soltarte, y prometo no volver a recogerte así si mantienes los intentos de suicidio al mínimo. Eso incluye todo lo que sea perjudicial para tu salud: ayunar, trasnochar, o cualquier esfuerzo físico que te obligue a poner mala cara. En lo tocante a mí, yo prometo avisar con antelación cuando tenga en mente reuniones familiares como esta, ¿Qué me dices?" Ante la falta de respuesta y movimiento, lo tomó como un: Te mandaría a la mierda, pero mi vida está, literalmente, en tus manos.

Para no correr riesgos, volvió a depositarlo entre sus brazos cruzados, preparado para atraparlo de nuevo en caso de que intentase huir. Los Kaiju no servían para permanecer en cautividad, era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza destructora y animal. La impotencia de no poder marcharse, de no ser libre, sería algo que tendría que tratar con mucha delicadeza, sobre todo por la poca paciencia heredada de ambos progenitores. Un cachorro que se siente impotente es, en potencia, mucho más peligroso que un adulto. Y Duncan no iba a salirse de la regla. Al ver que no podría salir de allí en varios días, sus sentimientos comenzarían a intensificarse hasta que acabase por soltarlo todo. Por no hablar de que podría hacerse daño intentando escapar. Sus escamas podrían ser duras, pero se romperían como porcelana si intentaba golpear la titánica piel de su padre. Belloc debía asegurarse de mantenerlo entretenido, de hacerle ver que con él estaría seguro. De que sería un buen proveedor, le alimentaría, le cuidaría y mantendría sano y limpio. Como un buen padre. Como el padre que él debería haber sido. Como el marido que debería ser.

"¿Dónde cojones estoy? ¡¿Y por qué sigo aquí?! ¡Quiero volver a casa!" La desesperación en su voz, mezclada con el cansancio, el malestar y el creciente sentimiento de terror que parecía haber comenzado a instalarse en su estómago, arrancaron un brillo momentáneo de dolor y tristeza en los ojos del rey.

Lo último que quería era que Duncan le odiase más de lo que ya debía hacerlo. Necesitaba distraerlo de su situación, que no se centrase en pensar en su estadía allí.

"Ya veo que el vocabulario de camionero de tu madre es hereditario" Se le escapó una risita divertida cuando Duncan soltó un gruñido de indignación. Adorable. "Respondiendo a tus preguntas: estás en nuestro nido" hizo énfasis en el nuestro. "Y sigues aquí por dos razones: la primera, porque estarás débil durante un par de días debido a la transformación y, lejos de aquí, no podré protegerte. Y la segunda y la más importante…" Hizo una pausa dramática mientras transformaba su rostro en su versión más humanoide y se alzaba sobre su hijo, haciéndole caer de espaldas en un intento por seguirle la mirada. "Porque aquí el que manda, soy yo"


End file.
